The present invention relates generally to the art of pet products. More particularly, the invention is directed to a dog training lead that is particularly adapted for delivering an audible corrective response to a dog secured to a distal end of the training lead. The invention will be described as a dog training lead, but those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the lead has wider application such as, for example, training other types of animals including horses or the like.
Heretofore, dogs have typically been trained using leads designed simply to act as a tether. These prior leads, which vary in length, are used to prevent the dog from wandering and to deliver a corrective tug or pull to the dog when the dog exhibits objectionable behavior. Most commonly, such leads have been constructed from an elongated strip or web of nylon, leather, or other substantially inelastic material.
Often, a choke collar has been used together with a conventional tether-type training lead to encourage a dog to respond to corrective tugs on the lead. Choke collars are well known and are defined by a length of chain or other material terminated at its opposite ends by slip rings. A noose-type loop is formed from the length of chain so that corrective pulls on the lead and/or resistive action by the dog cause the choke collar to tighten around the dog""s neck. While choke collars can be effective, some view them as inhuman. Further, a fairly large corrective tug must be exerted on the lead by a trainer in order to cause meaningful action in the choke collar. Thus, inexperienced trainers may damage the dog""s throat and/or neck.
As an advancement of the choke collar concept and its potential for injury to dogs through lack of knowledge or misuse, some prior dog training leads have incorporated an elastic element for purposes of reducing the severity or cushioning the pulling force delivered to the dog when it pulls abruptly on the lead and/or when the trainer delivers a corrective pull. U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,328 discloses one example of a dog training lead including an elastic element for preventing injury to the dog""s neck when correctional tugs or jerks are applied by a trainer.
Other types of dog training leads have incorporated sound producing means for selectively delivering of an audible corrective response to the dog. U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,097 discloses one such dog training lead wherein a whistle is disposed at the distal end of the lead and connected by tubing to a bulb located at the proximal end. In use, the trainer squeezes the bulb to force air through the whistle so that it produces sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,002 discloses a more modern example of a sound-producing dog training lead. An electronic sound producing means is attached near the distal end of the lead. A spring-loaded activation button projects outwardly from the sound-producing means and is located between the housing of the sound producing means and the lead. When the lead is pulled with sufficient force, it thus exerts and maintains pressure on the activation button so that the sound-producing means operates to emit a corrective tone.
These prior devices have been found deficient in a variety of ways. Use of electronic sound producing means increases the cost and complexity of the lead, and the electronic device is subject to malfunction and damage, especially due to the sometimes harsh conditions (rain, snow, etc.) under which dog training leads are often used. Other prior training leads that are adapted to produce sound, such as that disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,097, are somewhat inconvenient and ineffective given that the trainer must use two hands, i.e., one to maintain control of the dog and one to operate the sound producing means. This, then, can lengthen the time between the dog""s objectionable behavior and the delivery of the audible corrective response.
Accordingly, it has been deemed desirable to develop a training lead that is operable by a trainer in a convenient, one-handed manner to deliver an audible corrective response, wherein no electronic or complex mechanical sound producing means are employed. It has further been considered desirable to develop such a lead wherein the action required by the trainer for activating the sound-producing means is intuitive and, thus, occurs contemporaneously with the dog""s objectionable behavior.
In accordance with the present invention, a novel and non-obvious dog training lead is provided. The lead preferably comprises a conventional loop-type handle at its proximal end for grasping by a trainer, and a conventional clasp or other means for attachment to a collar or harness of a dog at its opposite, distal end. The handle and clasp are interconnected by a tether defined from an elongated flat strip or web of substantially inelastic material. The lead is fashioned to include a built-in sound producing means that, in response to a corrective pull on the lead by a trainer, emits a sharp xe2x80x9csnapxe2x80x9d sound that provides negative reinforcement to dog in addition to the corrective pull, itself.
The sound producing means comprises first and second sound-producing strips or members, and an elastic member. Preferably, the first and second sound-producing members are defined by first and second loop sections of the elongated tether. These first and second sections are preferably equal in length, disposed in opposed relation to each other, and connected only at their opposite terminal ends so that a space is defined laterally therebetween. An elastic member is interposed between the first and second strips, and is connected at the opposite ends thereof to and in a coaxial manner with the tether. The elastic member is dimensioned to bias the terminal ends of the first and second strips toward each other to thereby place the central portions of the first and second strips in a first or laterally spaced-apart relationship relative to each other. Upon application of a sharp, corrective pull on the lead by a trainer, the elastic member elongates toward a second position, and this results in the central portions of the first and second strips contacting each other with sufficient speed and force to emit a sharp xe2x80x9csnapxe2x80x9d sound. This noise acts as a negative reinforcement to the dog for training purposes. Upon relaxation of the lead, the elastic member shortens toward its first position and once again places the central portions of the first and second strips in laterally spaced relation.
One advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a new and improved dog training lead that is adapted to deliver an audible corrective response to a dog in a convenient and effective manner without the potential for injury previously associated with conventional or choke collars.
Another advantage of the invention resides in the provision of a dog training lead that is adapted to deliver an audible corrective response to a dog without relying upon electronic and/or complex mechanical sound-producing means, and that does not require the trainer to use two hands.
A further advantage of the invention is found in the provision of a dog training lead adapted for producing an audible corrective response that is delivered simultaneously with the dog""s misbehavior and with a traditional lead jerking corrective response.
A still further advantage of the invention resides in the provision of a dog training lead that is relatively simple and inexpensive to construct, that is easy and intuitive to use, and that is durable.
Yet a further advantage of the invention is found in the provision of a dog training lead that can be used, without modification, as a conventional dog handling lead.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention pertains upon their reading and comprehending the following specification together with the accompanying drawings.